But The Men Are Out In That
by APrairiefan
Summary: There is a terrible blizzard near and in Walnut Grove and no one is prepared to deal with it while the men are out gathering a Turkey for Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

This Thanksgiving story is written by my husband

Chapter 1:

It's Monday Nov. 21st 1877, Thanksgiving Day is just a few days away a stranger named Goliath Boswell, (he was five foot eight inches but his dad named him that because he wanted confidence installed in his son even though he was born what they call a runt) came to Walnut Grove and spoke to Mr. Olsen. Goliath had a husky booming voice and asked, "Are you Mr. Olsen of the Olsen's Mercantile here?"

Nels replies, "Yes."

Goliath continues, "Well, I got me a thousand acre spread about 5 miles east of here and is swarming with Turkeys. I can't hunt them all. With Thanksgiving coming I thought the menfolk might want to go out there and bring home dinner, assuming that is, they got a hankering for Turkey."

Nels responds, "Well of course! I'll put up a poster with the information you give me."

As the news spread about a guaranteed place to find Turkeys all the men plan to go out to Goliath's thousand acre spread and get Turkeys. However, Walnut Grove's menfolk are unaware that Goliath kind heartedness extended to the Sioux Indians that lived around there. Goliath felt if you show yourself friendly you have friends, even a Sioux Indian if given the chance understands true friendship and they felt the Goliath was their friend. You see in that respect Goliath truly is a big man like his daddy wanted him to be.

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving all the men, Charles Ingalls, Isaiah Edwards, Nels Oleson, Mr. Hansen, Reverend Alden, Dr. Baker, Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Larrabee, Mr. Carter, etc, including Danny Peters whose father died in explosion at a rock Quarry about a year ago. He was still a young boy but he had to get the Thanksgiving Turkey. The men going two buy two on Horseback and Wagons, stealthlily and as quiet as they could to hunt the Turkeys and have themselves a Turkey Dinner.

Everything was going normal. Then the temperature dropped and then droped some more. The men divided in groups or two were about a half a mile away from where they left their horses and wagons. Snow was falling, the wind howling the sky darkened. No one brought gloves and scarves they didn't think they needed them since it wasn't cold when they started out .

The women and children back in Walnut Grove started to see the darkening sky as well. The wind is howling at what seems to be a terrific speed. Snow is falling hard, visibility is gone. School was just letting out. Miss Beadle says, "Children stay here don't go outside it's too bad out there."

The women come in to get their children Caroline looks out the school window and says, "Nobody can go anywhere!"

Grace Edwards with a worried look on her face says, "But the men are out in that and tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

Will the men be ok out in that?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Beadle, the students and mothers are stranded at the school the day before Thanksgiving and it's about 3pm. As bad as it is outside Nellie and Willie Olsen didn't even dare to walk the short distance to their home for fear of disorientation in the wind and snow and getting lost.

The man who started hunting before the blizzard started are in groups. Dr. Baker and Danny Peters, they are disoriented and don't know how to get back to their horses. Danny speaks, "My Pa," He pauses and ponders the lost of him but continues, "My Pa, said one time he made a snow shelter like an Igloo and kept warm. I'll show you how to make one.

Dr. Baker is in agreement says, "Yes, I've heard about that. Also if you start to get numb rub some snow on the numb spot to get blood circulating again."

Nels Olsen and Mr. Hanson are grouped together. They are near Goliath Boswell's Farm house. Mr Boswell made a roaring fire for a light for the men out their. Nels and Hansen attempt to follow the light from the fire and make it to shelter. At Mr. Boswell's, Mr. Olsen asks, "Did any of the others follow your light to safety?

Goliath responds, "No, you two are the only ones here. We will just keep the fire bright and hope and pray the others will find it. We will look for them when the blizzard lets up if the parties involved do not find their way." He shifts, "BLAST IT All! If I hadn't invited you all to clean up this swarm of Turkeys none of you would be in danger. BLAST IT!" And he stomps his foot.

Mr. Hanson responds, "It's not your fault, you didn't know this blizzard would come besides we all wanted what we thought was an easy Turkey to get."

Goliath grunts and is still concerned over the men still out there.

Mr. Larrabee and Rev. Alden are teamed up and they noticed some Indian tracks. Mr. Larrabee set one of his feet in the tracks then kneels down and noticed it was a print of a Moccasin. Mr. Larrabee snorts, "Dirty Redskins Savages have been here recently, watch your back Reverand. What I can't figure is what devilment they'd be up to."

Rev. Alden corrects Larrabee, "We don't know if they are friendly Indians are not. Let's just find shelter."

Mr. Larrabee raves on about the Redskins.

Rev. Alden says in an authoritative voice, "MR. LARRABEE, you leave me no choice (he comes down a little). I don't want to raise my voice to you, Mr. Larrabee we don't have the time to debate a friendly or unfriendly Indian we must find shelter."

Just then they bump a rock wall like on the side of a hill or something. They follow the wall and stumble across a cave. They are safe from the storm.

Meanwhile back at the school Caroline Ingalls starts to get her thoughts together and says, "Obviously we can't have prayer meeting tonight at least conducted by Rev. Alden. It would behoove us to pray for our husbands and fathers of these children."

They pray and pray for hours.

Out still in the blizzard the men are finding shelter except for two groups. Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Coulter or so turned around by the blizzard they are confused. Mr. Kennedy says in anguish, "Mr. Carter I'm blinded and cannot feel my hands or feet." He collapses.

Mr. Coulter is also getting frost bitten and collapses.

A big man comes upon them in heavy animal skins and long feathers on his head, it's Chief Spotted Eagle of the Sioux Nation. He takes them to his village. Goliath Boswell gave them two hundred acres of his best land to Chief Spotted Eagle and his band of Indians to hunt and live on in peace.

Charles and Isaiah or the farthest from Goliath Boswell's Farm House. The winds are fierce and the snow is falling hard no shelter can seem to be found. Isaiah stumbles over a rock. Charles doesn't know it and walks on. Isaiah gets up Charles has disappeared. Isaiah calls, "CHARLES!"

No answer.

"CHARLES," Isaiah yells, "CHARLES, CHARLES, CHARLES!"

Still no answer.

Isaiah starts to pray, "God, I'm not the best Christian I know that but my buddy is lost out there in the blizzard alone and I am here alone. Please help me find Charles, please God. Amen."

Isaiah starts to weep in the midst of the blizzard. Then two Sioux Indian Braves of Chief Spotted Eagle by the names of Hawk Eye and Falcon Wings brings Charles toward Mr. Edwards and says, "Come, our Village. This way. You get warm rest body and mind."

Mr. Edwards silently thanks God his buddy is ok.

They go to the village and find Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Coulter recovering from fatigue and frostbite. An Indian Brave by the name of Swift As A Deer brings Rev. Alden and Mr. Larrabee to the Indian Village and says, "Chief Spotted Eagle and Goliath good friends. We hunt Turkey too. We know men out in blizzard. We search you to safety. Others at Goliath's home safe and sound,by fire Goliath built to show them the way. All safe and sound. Chief and Goliath can rest easier since all accounted for."

They all thank the Indians for helping them to safety and Rev. Alden says, "Truly God, the Great Spirit has watched over us today. Can we in unity give him thanks?" All pause in reverence as Rev. Alden speaks, "Father in Heaven, We thank thee that our Red brothers were used by You to bring us to safety from the storm. We are very grateful to You as well as them. Amen."

Chief Spotted Eagle fell to his knees, raised his arms and hands up high in reference to the Great Spirit and also praised and thanked him for no loss of life and in Indian term said, "Especially on this occasion for a time of Thanksgiving."

The man waited out the blizzard. The Indian squawls made the men a delicious meal seeing they were hungry. Also Goliath makes the men at his place a good filling meal with plenty of coffee.

Will they all get a Turkey for Thanksgiving? Will they be with their families in time for Thanksgiving meal together?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

While the men took shelter either in the Indian village or at Goliath Boswell's place the ladies and children are still stranded at the schoolhouse Herman Stone the older boy whose cow was birthin' one day and was tardy for school when Mr Applewood was the Schoolmaster in Walnut Grove asked to talk to some of the ladies he begins, "Prayin is good. Though I never took much time for it. But we got to eat and we got to survive."

acknowledged his logic and asks, "What do you suggest Herman?"

Herman suggests, "Well Ma'am, it's like this Abel McCay and I are the only ones here that are big enough to do something. Now that the blizzard is up a spell and I think it's calm enough for Abel and I to trudge from the school to the Mercantile to get what we need. We can hitch a rope or two or three from the Mercantile to the school. Then we can use a couple of the sleds the Olsens have for the Christmas Holidays on sale in the store room and load what we can. Make a few trips if need be coming and going. I believe we will survive until we can all get home and the menfolk return." Then he adds, "Well able McCay are you up to it?"

"Well I reckon I got to be," Able answers.

Mrs. Olsen gives them the key and the two boys go on their way in a courageous attempt so they can all survive.

Meanwhile the younger children get restless. Miss Beadle has an idea she says let's sing and leads the class in 'Clementine' and 'Home on the Range' Then she says, "Help me Mrs. Ingalls."

Caroline says alright, How about, 'Three Blind Mice'? " They sing and run around like they are chasing mice which helps in keeping them all warm.

The class sings and sings and sings some more. Everyone was joyous and laughing and keeping warm.

Herman and Abel was starting to bring supplies over, wood for the fire, blankets lamp oil, beans, crackers, coffee, buckets of snow to melt into water, jerky, medicines. Making their last trip back to the School. Able up in front just about to the front step carrying a box of medical supplies and Harman in back carrying a box of beans when the rope gives way and Herman losses grip and fells in the snow. Abel yelled, "HERMAN!" Then he set the medicine on the front steps, chased after the rope a little, reattached it and went back to help Herman. Herman thanks him and they make it back to the schoolhouse.

Grace Edwards is staring out the side window toward the Mercantile and sees how the sky is blackening worse than before. About 10 minutes after Herman and Abel came back in with the supplies another blizzard hits worse than before. The storm is already 4 feet high.

In other parts of Minnesota all train delivery has come to a dead stop.

Goliath jokes to cover his fear, and jokingly shrugging his shoulders says "Looks like you fellas are going to spend Thanksgiving here."

Chief Spotted Eagle looks up at the darkening sky with a deep concern for staying where they are will mean certain death for all there in his village. He fears many women and children in Walnut Grove will cry many tears unless he gets the wisdom to know what to do? Rev. Alden shares his concerns and lovely tells Chief Spotted Eagle of the Saviour Who is the Giver of all wisdom.

Chief Spotted Eagle says, "I want to believe but many voices speak in my heart all at once but if you believe your Saviour is stronger medicine over this blizzard I will pray for his wisdom."

They pray and in that prayer together with Reverend Alden the heart of Chief Spotted Eagle is tenderized to accept Rev. Aldens beliefs.

Suddenly a path of snow 4 feet wide across melts away to dry ground from the Indian village right smack dab to Goliath Boswell's big Farm house. The blizzard calms down. Chief Spotted Eagles says, "This leads to my friend Goliath's place, let's go!"

They all trek to Goliath's place and when they arrive the blizzard begins again.

Now how will they all get back to Walnut Grove to their families for Thanksgiving?

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

The blizzard continues up to 5 feet...up 6 crush, the Indian Village is destroyed. A huge branch breaks off a tree and damages the front porch on Goliath's big Farmhouse breaking the furniture, a rocking chair, two arm chairs, a little table between them and the three steps of the porch.

It's 9pm Thanksgiving Eve.

"I reckon we best try to get some shut eye, no sense worrying about it all night." Goliath said. Then he looked at Chief Spotted Eagle, "Your Grandfather can take my bed, it's the best in the house." Goliath looks at the others and farther adds, Rev. Alden, Mr. Hansen, , since you all be our elders you may take our other three beds."

Reverend Alden looks at Mr. Hansen and Dr. Baker and than draws attention to the 20 Indian children then responds, "We would all like the children to take those beds."

Goliath agrees and helps them all bed down.

Chief Spotted Eagle is watching a Superior faith in action what with Reverend Alden sharing the Gospel of the Lord, the miracle of the dry path, the calming of the blizzard untill all was safe, the compassionate Goliath, the tender love shown to the Indian children and with all this he had to speak, "Hear all my people I have been your Chief for many moons. In the past we have known greed and bloodshed on both sides. Many women and childen on both sides sorely wept over loses. Here with Goliath, he opened up his heart and his land,his best land and gave it to us. My feeling is that the Great Spirit smiled favorably upon us in Goliath's gesture. I wasn't quite right. The white man that they call Reverand Alden told me about the Lord who loves all men. I have taken this new faith into my heart. I ask all of you to take this faith into your heart."

A brave called Red Hawk spoke and said, "A white man killed my brother, Wise Owl, shall we take the faith of those that broke the heart of families?"

Chief Spotted Eagle responded, "The belief in the Lord is not shared by all White men but with those who believe in Christ and practice it they treat us more like Goliath. Red Hawk you know in your heart that Goliath is a man who practices the love of God, please show some gratitude and Charity."

After further discussion the five sided with the Chief and even Red Hawk's heart is more tender enough to accept the Faith of the Lord into his heart and as he did he could almost feel the spirit of Wise Owl whisper, "Thank you brother!"

They all went to bed happy and warm.

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving what will happen? And where are all the Turkeys?

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday night/Thursday morning long before dawn about 1:07am Carrie Ingalls awakens frightened. She doesn't scream or call out for Ma but she kneels in her spot in the church, everyone is still stranded there and Prays, "Jesus I'm scared, Pa is out there. Please Jesus take care of my Pa. Tell him I love him! Amen"

Red Hawk couldn't sleep all night long he arose from his spot on the floor and with what seemed like superhuman strength dug a tunnel a mile long through the snow toward Walnut Grove. Red Hawk returns at 4 am Thursday morning exhausted. Upon his return Chief Spotted Eagle is roused out of his sleep and asks Red Hawk what he's been doing. He tells him, "In the night I heard the voice of a little child needing her Pa. I had to do something."

Chief Spotted Eagle goes to Charles, awakens him and tells him what Red Hawk has done. Charles gets the men together and says get shovels, get boards, get picks, anything you can dig a tunnel with. We are going to be with our families and loved ones for Thanksgiving yet!"

The men dig and dig and dig and about Noon Isaiah Edwards out in front yells, "STOP! This is the Creek by the Mill turn the tunnel a few degrees to your left. Everyone is probably trapped in the Church we will go there."

About 12:37 pm. they uncover the first step into the Church. At 12:46 pm. they come through the front door and Isaiah says with a smile, "I don't know about you women and children but I'm hungry!"

"Isaiah! ... Charles! ... Nels! ..." Each woman called her husband's name out with glee rejoicing upon their return.

Each child ran to his or her father, weeping saying, "Pa!"

They had Beans, Coffee and Milk at the schoolhouse. The man each brought enough cornmeal in a little bag from Goliath Boswell's supply to bring to their families. Thus this was all their Thanksgiving meal.

While eating Reverend Alden took notice of the family reunions seeing that everyone was thankful. When everyone was about finished Reverend Alden addressed the crowd, "This being Thanksgiving Day let us give thanks and consider the words of the Psalmist who said, 'Make a joyful noise unto the Lord all ye Lands. Serve the Lord with gladness. Come before His presence with singing. Know ye that the Lord he is God. It is He that hath made us and not we ourselves. We are His people and the sheep of His pasture. Enter into the gates with Thanksgiving and into His courts with praise, be thankful unto Him and bless His name. For the Lord is good his mercy is everlasting and His truth endureth to all generations'." Reverand pauses a little than continues, "Let us consider everything that progressed to get us all back together again and give thanks."

Though they only had Beans and Cornbread and no Turkey for Thanksgiving they all were still thankful and considered within themselves all that God had done to bring them back together with their families.

The snow has stopped, a week or so has passed and the snow has melted enough for all to get back to their homes. The trains are now able to get through. Chief Spotted Eagle and Goliath Boswell return to Walnut Grove after hunting some more for the Turkeys and bring the Town of Walnut Grove a big feast of Turkey.

Walnut Grove all gather together at Nellie's Restaurant with Goliath and Chief Spotted Eagle and have a Thanksgiving meal with Turkey and all the fixings. While eating, Mr Ingalls asks Goliath and Chief Spotted Eagle, "So where were all the Turkeys?"

Goliath answers, "Well, I guess they all run in different directions when the storm hit and almost all of them were buried alive under all the snow. They were frozen solid but believe it or not still alive just not moving from frostbite. We took them home warmed them up and was all safe to cook."

Chief Spotted Eagle says, "It was a miracle we were able to find them,and not sick."

Charles answers, "Yes and thank you for bringing them to us for this delicious meal."

They all eat Thanksgiving dinner together and are thankful for everything.

The End

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
